I'll Always Hold You
by Gilderanne Oda
Summary: Park Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejar oleh makhluk-makhluk bersayap, sehingga ia sering berhadapan dengan berbagai macam bahaya "Pegang tanganku, dan kau akan selalu aman". Chanyeol mengangguk, percaya pada namja itu. "Jangan pernah lepaskan, ne?". Namja itu mengangguk.../krisyeol/EXO ff/CH.2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh disini bukan punya saya, mereka milik keluarganya serta Tuhan YME. Tapi, cerita ini murni punya saya. Don't you dare to copy this without my permission! (author sok inggris-_-)**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, full of abalness, alur-nya bikin pusing-_-**

**Rated M for bloody scenes**

**No Plagiat! No Bash! **

**Enjoy~ :)**

**.**

**.**

Angin semilir berhembus, menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon, menimbulkan melodi yang terdengar aneh di telinga. Sesosok makhluk yang tadinya bertengger manis di salah satu ranting, sontak merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok manusia yang memiliki gigi taring yang tajam, dua tanduk di kepala serta sepasang sayap berwarna merah darah, senada dengan bola matanya. Sosok itu lantas terbang ke atas sembari memperhatikan pohon-pohon di bawahnya yang terlihat sedang 'berjuang' melawan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. 1 detik kemudian, semua pohon itu sudah tumbang tertiup angin. Ulah sosok itu.

Setelah merasa puas 'bermain-main', sosok itu lantas melesat pergi dari kawasan yang 'seharusnya' merupakan hutan di sekitar Haeundae, menuju kompleks perumahan di pusat kota Busan. Menuju tempat dimana 'mangsa'-nya berada.

Tunggu, mangsa?

Ya, mangsa. Makhluk seperti dirinya memang butuh 'mangsa'—salah, lebih tepatnya semua makhluk hidup butuh 'mangsa', bukan? Termasuk tumbuhan. Tumbuhan 'memangsa' air dan zat hara dari tanah. Mungkin itu tidak terlihat seperti 'memangsa', tapi tetap saja bagi tumbuhan, 'mereka' adalah 'mangsa'.

Sosok itu menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, mencari kediaman 'mangsa'-nya di kompleks perumahan yang cukup elit di pusat kota Busan. Belum lama mencari, ia telah berhasil 'menangkap' keberadaan 'mangsa'-nya yang berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercat putih di ujung jalan utama kompleks itu. Ia menyeringai puas, tapi tak lama kemudian, seringaiannya pudar. Ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia menemui sang 'mangsa' kalau bahkan 'mangsa'-nya tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya?

_Ah, paboya. Aku kan bisa 'menyusup' ke cermin yang ada di rumah itu. _Sosok itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, memastikan keadaan di sekitar rumah itu sepi, lalu perlahan-lahan ia mendarat di pekarangan rumah itu. 1 detik setelahnya, sayap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk terbang kemari lenyap, menyisakan beberapa helai bulu berwarna merah darah yang berceceran di sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan bulu-bulu yang tadinya berceceran di sekitarnya lenyap, tak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak asing _disini_. Terlalu riskan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun jejak aneh yang ia tinggalkan, ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menembus pintu masuk rumah itu, kemudian 'menyusup' ke tempat favoritnya, cermin toilet.

**-I'll always hold you-**

"_Ya,_ Park Chanyeol! Cepat habiskan makananmu, atau tidak kau akan terlambat!" Byun Baekhyun—yang merupakan kakak Chanyeol, hanya saja ia lebih pendek sehingga tidak terlihat seperti kakak—berseru pada Chanyeol yang sedang memakan sarapan berupa omelet dengan sangat lambat bak putri kerajaan. Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Iya...iya... sebentar _hyung_!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras, hanya saja suaranya lebih nge-_bass_. Baekhyun mendecih, lalu kembali berseru dari ruang tamu dengan nada tak sabar "Oh ayolah, ini sudah jam 6.20! Dan hari ini Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim_ mengajar di jam pertama! Aku tidak mau melewatkan pelajarannya yang 'seru' itu, jadi cepatlah! Kalau tidak, kau kutinggal!"

"Cih.. dasar pikiranmu itu... memang sudah terkontaminasi hal-hal yang seperti 'itu'..." kata Chanyeol sembari menyudahi makannya dan meletakkan peralatan makan yang sudah kotor di dapur. Setelahnya, ia berlari ke toilet. Tentu saja untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Park Chanyeol memang sangat menjaga kebersihan tubuh, terutama giginya.

Di dalam toilet, ia tidak hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, tapi ia juga memperhatikan sebuah cermin oval kecil yang tertempel di dinding, di atas sebuah wastafel berwarna putih dengan lekat, tidak melewatkan detil sekecil apapun. Ia mendesah. "Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini..." gumamnya. Ia masih memperhatikan cermin itu, sampai sebuah suara—teriakan, lebih tepatnya—menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"CHANYEOL! Kalau kau tidak keluar dari toilet 'tercinta'-mu itu sekarang juga, kau benar-benar kutinggal!" Ya, siapa lagi selain Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki suara cempreng begitu?

"Ck... IYA _HYUNG_! Aku keluar sekarang!" sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu toilet, memutar kenopnya dan membukanya. Namun, ia tidak langsung keluar. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di dalam toilet itu dengan saksama, lagi. Setelah merasa tidak ada hal ganjil di dalam toilet itu, ia melangkah keluar sembari menutup pintu. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah muncul di cermin oval di kamar mandi itu, menatap kepergiannya dengan sorot yang tak bisa ditebak.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 06.30

_Aiiishh... lama sekali sih bocah tiang listrik itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran Eunhyuk seonsaengnim hari ini!_. Baekhyun merasa semakin gelisah, juga kesal pada Chanyeol yang begitu lambat. Ia ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi nanti _dongsaeng_-nya yang kelewat idiot itu akan berangkat dengan siapa? Chanyeol kan punya 'penyakit' buta arah yang cukup parah. Pernah suatu kali Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol karena saat itu ia harus terburu-buru karena telat bangun, dan kebetulan seorang guru killer-lah yang mengajar di kelasnya pada jam pertama. Jadi, Chanyeol berangkat sendiri, dan si idiot itu malah nyasar ke kuburan. Karena Chanyeol takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di kuburan itu. Untung ada seorang penjaga kuburan baik hati disana, yang langsung menelepon orang tua mereka untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang pernah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi sendiri.

"_Hyung_! _Mian_... aku lama..." seru Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil dengan membawa tas sekolah yang terlihat berat menuju ruang tamu tempat Baekhyun menunggu.

_Huft... panjang umur... baru saja aku memikirkan si idiot ini. _

"Ayo cepat... kita bisa terlambat!" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol, berjalan cepat menuju pekarangan depan rumah mereka, dimana terdapat sebuah Fortuner putih dengan supir pribadi di bagian kemudi yang siap mengantar duo kakak beradik itu pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang tengah. Lalu Baekhyun berkata pada sang supir "Berangkat... kalau bisa yang cepat". Dan mobil itu pun melaju menuju sekolah mereka.

Di perjalanan, Chanyeol melihat sekelompok _namja _yang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah cafe. Ketika mobil mereka melewati sekelompok _namja _itu, para _namja _itu tersenyum—ah, menyeringai lebih tepatnya—pada Chanyeol.

_Eh? Kenapa mereka menyeringai padaku? Mereka siapa? Aku tidak kenal mereka..._. Chanyeol bingung dan sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menghujam otaknya. Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di sekolah pun, Chanyeol masih memikirkan para _namja_ tadi.

Setelah berpisah dengan _hyung_-nya, Chanyeol berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia duduk di bangku pojok kiri paling belakang, tempat favoritnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang guru yang mengajar pada jam pertama, Yesung _seonsaengnim_, masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi murid-murid..." basa-basi khas di pagi hari diucapkan sang guru.

"Pagi Yesung _seonsaengnim_..." balas semua murid di kelas itu, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia tidak menjawab salam sang guru, namun itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan, sehingga tidak ada guru yang menegurnya. Lebih tepatnya para guru sudah lelah menegurnya terus.

"Baiklah murid-murid, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, silahkan masuk" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim_ sembari mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk ke kelas. Chanyeol memperhatikan murid baru itu dengan saksama. Murid baru itu bertubuh tinggi—lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, sepertinya—tampan, dan mempesona—bagi Chanyeol. Murid baru itu berdiri di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_, lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo..._ Wu Yi Fan _imnida... _Kalian bisa memanggilku Kris" kata _namja _yang bernama Kris itu sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mata terarah pada Chanyeol. Senyumnya itu, entah kenapa terlihat keren dan menyeramkan di saat bersamaan. Ditambah lagi, bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat, seperti seekor serigala yang sedang menatap mangsanya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Kris?" tanya Yesung _seonsaengnim_. Chanyeol sontak mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Hei, Kris, kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Saat ia menanyakan hal itu, seluruh murid yang berada di kelas sontak menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa dengannya?' atau 'Kau orang aneh, ya?' dan sebagainya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah? Apa pertanyaan yang diajukannya salah? Tapi, ia kan hanya menanyakan asal sekolah Kris, apa itu salah?

"Ehm... maaf Chanyeol-_ssi_, apa kau sedang melamun? Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Tidak ada yang bernama Kris di kelas ini..." kaya Yesung _seonsaengnim _sambil menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah dia orang asing yang aneh. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa guru itu berkata begitu. Melamun? Ia sama sekali tidak melamun! Bukankah di depan sana ada...

Tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh ke tempat Kris tadi berada, _namja _itu telah hilang, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Chanyeol tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas tadi Kris berdiri di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_, kenapa sekarang... Apa benar ia berhalusinasi? Semua itu terlihat begitu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai halusinasi semata. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar suara Kris, jadi tidak mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, kan?

"Yah... bapak tau kau punya imajinasi yang tinggi dan bapak juga bangga karenanya, tapi... tolong beda-kan antara imajinasi dan kenyataan, _ne_? Bapak bukan bermaksud untuk melarangmu berimajinasi, tentu saja kau boleh berimajinasi sesukamu, tapi jangan sampai kau mengganggu seperti tadi... Kau tau, teman-temanmu yang ingin belajar jadi terganggu oleh imajinasimu. Jangan ulangi perbuatan seperti tadi, _arrasseo_?" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _panjang lebar saat dirasa Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Yesung _seonsaengnim_, hanya saja ia belum mencerna perkataan guru itu barusan. Dia masih terfokus pada 'Apakah ia berhalusinasi atau tidak'. Tapi, Chanyeol mengangguk pada guru itu sambil berkata "Baik, Yesung _seonsaengnim_". Berpura-pura mengerti dengan apa yang guru itu katakan, meski kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia tidak bisa fokus pada hal-hal yang 'seharusnya' sedang ia pelajari. Ia masih memikirkan Kris. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menghapus sosok Kris dari otaknya. Kris juga terlihat familiar baginya. Bola matanya itu, ia merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana. Ia lupa, atau mungkin ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya lupa.

30 menit kemudian, Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ehm... Park Chanyeol, tolong baakan paragraf pertama di halaman 30" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Chanyeol sontak berdiri sambil memegang buku paket bahasa miliknya, namun dia memegangnya secara terbalik. Seisi kelas sontak menahan tawa masing-masing. Kemudian, Chanyeol berkata dengan gelagapan. "Eh... b-baik... h-halaman 300..." Sontak seisi kelas tertawa, kecuali Yesung _seonsaengnim _yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang horor. Namun, semua tawa itu segera lenyap digantikan dengan kesunyian yang mencekam—bagi Chanyeol—ketika Yesung _seonsaengnim _berdeham dengan keras.

"Tidak ada halaman seperti itu Park Chanyeol. Saya yakin kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya sedari tadi. Jadi, silahkan keluar" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _dingin. Ia masih menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik. Belum pernah ia melihat sikap dingin Yesung _seonsaengnim _yang ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang juga, KELUAR!" bentak guru itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah. Belum pernah sekalipun ia dibentak oleh seorang guru seperti ini. Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sekilas, ia melihat Yesung—oke, dia tidak menyebut '_seonsaengnim_' lagi karena ia sudah kesal dengan guru itu—menyeringai padanya.

Menyeringai? Amarah Chanyeol langsung lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan kebingungan yang melanda otaknya. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menyeringai padanya hari ini? Apakah ini 'Hari Menyeringai'?

Chanyeol segera mengusir pikiran anehnya itu dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk merenung.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Sesosok makhluk bersayap merah darah terbang melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah yang begitu sepi, karena seluruh warga sekolah sedang melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Belajar... hal yang paling ia benci selain seseorang yang dianggap sebagai 'bos' oleh 'mantan' temannya.

'Mantan' teman... ah, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjadi 'mantan' temannya? Mungkin sudah puluhan. Ia tidak pernah mengitung sudah berapa banyak orang—ah bukan, tapi Shade—yang sudah menjadi 'mantan' temannya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia menghitungnya? Bukankah teman itu tidak penting?

Saat sosok itu sampai di sebuah tempat yang sering disebut oleh para manusia sebagai kantin, ia pun memperlambat laju terbangnya, hingga akhirnya behenti dan mendarat. Dalam sekejap, sayapnya pun lenyap. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang tersedia di kantin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat salah seorang penjaga kantin.

Huft, manusia. Banyak Shade yang bilang bahwa manusia itu berbahaya. Berbahaya darimana... mereka semua lemah, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat makhluk seperti Shade. Untuk apa ia takut pada manusia? Seharusnya, manusialah yang takut pada kaum Shade yang sangat suka memakan manusia sampai habis tak bersisa ketika mereka mengalami fase 'lapar'.

Tapi... tidak semua manusia itu lemah. Ada satu. Satu manusia yang bisa membuat salah seorang dari kaum Shade menjadi penguasa, penguasa yang kekal. Ya, manusia itu adalah 'mangsa' yang sedang kuincar sekarang. Hei, Shade mana yang tidak mau menjadi penguasa kekal? Semua Shade yang mengetahui keberadaan manusia ini pasti mengincarnya.

_Hmm... mangsa... tidak kusangka manusia ini bisa melihatku, mendengarku... ah, mengetahui keberadaanku... hebat, ternyata manusia yang memiliki __**argo **__dalam darahmya punya kemampuan seperti ini. Bagus, itu justru akan lebih memudahkanku untuk mendekatinya, mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan akhirnya 'memangsanya'... dan aku akan jadi Shade terhebat di dunia ini! Hahaha... rencana yang bagus! _Batin sosok itu sambil tersenyum licik.

Sosok itu merasa puas dengan rencana-nya yang ia anggap brilian. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk seperti dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan _mind-reading_ yang sedang membaca pikirannya. Rupanya ia lupa memblokir pikirannya sehingga Shade lain yang punya kekuatan _mind-reading _bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

Shade itu menyeringai sambil bergumam kecil. "Hmm... jadi itu rencanamu... sayangnya rencana itu sama sekali tidak brilian, Yi Fan... karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya selama ada aku...". Kemudian sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

Wu Yi Fan, si sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin merasa namanya disebut, sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang 'mungkin' memanggilnya tadi. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali beberapa penjaga kantin, yang tentu saja tidak dapat melihat ataupun berkomunikasi dengannya. Yi Fan, atau sebuat saja Kris, bingung. Dia merasa mendengar ada makhluk yang memanggilnya tadi, tapi... tidak ada siapapun yang memiliki 'kemungkinan' untuk memanggilnya, jadi ia menganggap bahwa suara tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

Setelah merasa bosan duduk di kantin tanpa kegiatan apapun, ia pun pergi keluar dengan mengepakkan sayapnya.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Sekelompok _namja _bersayap hitam sedang mengambang di udara, tepat dia atas bangunan sebuah sekolah, yang bahkan mereka tidak tau namanya. Para _namja _itu hanya tau bahwa di sekolah itu ada seseorang yang sangat diincar oleg 'bos' mereka.

"Hei, Ketua, hari ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah seorang _namja _yang bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan hidung yang mancung sambil mengepakkan sayap hitamnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan pada seorang _namja _yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok _namja _tersebut.

"Hmm... tidak tau... bagaimana kalau kita 'berburu' saja? Lagipula aku sedang ingin makan hati manusia yang terasa begitu lezat... ah tidak, semua bagian tubuh manusia itu lezat, apalagi darahnya yang begitu manis... mmm..." jawab _namja _yang disebut 'Ketua' itu sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

_Namja _ yang tadi bertanya pada pada sang Ketua menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aduh... hyung! Bukan itu maksudku! Aiiish... maksudku itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada orang 'itu' hari ini? Aku sudah bosan hanya mengamatinya terus! Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai sehingga aku bisa bebas"

Sang Ketua tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu anak buahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai karena mendapat ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai _namja _itu.

"Ooh... jadi Sehunnie bosan ya... bagaimana kalau kita 'main' sebentar?" goda si Ketua sambil terbang mendekati _namja _yang bernama Sehun itu. Sehun sontak melayang mundur, menjauhi _hyung_-nya yang sedang bersikap _evil _itu.

"_H-hyung_... ap-apa yang..." kata Sehun gelagapan sambil menoleh kepada ketiga _hyundeul_-nya, meminta bantuan. Ketiga _hyungdeul_-nya itu hanya mentap Sehun bosan. Si Ketua lantas tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie... aku masih normal, tenang saja..." kata sang Ketua, masih tertawa. Sehun tentu saja kesal karena berhasil dikerjai oleh _hyung_-nya itu. Sehun ingin meninju sang Ketua, tapi tepat sebelum ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya, salah satu dari ketiga _hyungdeul_-nya yang bernama Tao menyela.

"Hei sudahlah... kalian berdua ini... kau juga Kai, jangan bermain-main terus, kau ini kan Ketua. Jangan sampai kita gagal dalam tugas kali ini, bisa-bisa kita semua 'habis' oleh bos! Juga, aku punya berita baru. Bos tadi memberitauku bahwa kita harus berhati-hati pada Kris, kita harus mengawasinya dengan ketat, begitu katanya. Aku tidak tau alasannya mengapa kita harus mengawasi Shade bersayap merah darah itu... bos tidak memberitauku apa alasannya..." kata Tao, melerai Kai dan Sehun, serta memberitau berita terbaru dari bos mereka. Keempat Shade lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mendapatkan 'mainan' baru sekarang. Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja untuk mengawasi mereka. Aku dan Sehun akan mengawasi Kris, dan Kyungsoo serta Yixing mengawasi manusia itu. Sedangkan kau, Tao, kau bertugas untuk memberitau kami berita terbaru seputar kedua 'mainan' baru kita serta memberi komando ketika terjadi hal-hal 'tak terduga', mengerti?" kata Kai selaku Ketua kelompok Shade itu. Keempat Shade lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kami lengah sedikit ketika mengawasi 'manusia; itu? Yah... kau tau Ketua, Yixing itu agak... yah... ceroboh dan sulit diajak kompromi..." sela Kyungsoo sambil melirik Yixing. Yixing yang disindir oleh Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya pada Kai.

"Yah... tenang saja... toh aku sudah mengirimkan 'mata-mata' andalanku untuk mengawasi manusia itu" jawab Kai dengan santai. Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengangguk, dalam hati, mereka merasa senang karena tugas mereka menjadi lebih ringan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, laksanakan tugas masing-masing, sekarang!" lanjut Kai.

Setelah mendengar komando tersebut, kelima orang tersebut berpencar. Kai dan Sehun terbang ke arah utara, Kyungsoo—atau sebut saja D.O untuk lebih singkatnya—dan Yixing —sebut saja Lay—terbang ke selatan, menuju sebuah bukit di mana mereka bisa mengamati si 'manusia' dengan jelas, sedangkan Tao terbang ke tenggara, menuju markas besar mereka untuk mencari informasi dengan kekuatan _mind-reading _dan _mind controlling_-nya.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri di atap sekolah dengan lengan bertumpu pada pagar atap sekolah, mengamati murid-murid lain yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan depan. Ia menghela nafas. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga di bawah sana, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kris. Jujur saja, ia penasaran. Pertama, ia penasaran dengan sekelompok _namja _yang ia lihat sewaktu mobilnya melintas di depan sebuah cafe. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, sekelompok _namja_ itu menyeringai padanya, dan ia tidak tau alasannya mengapa mereka menyeringai padanya. Kedua, ia penasaran dengan Kris. Apakah benar ia memang melihat Kris, ataukah itu hanya halusinasinya semata? Ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketiga, ia penasaran dengan Yesung _seonsaengnim_ yang sekilas terlihat menyeringai padanya. Ia bingung. Kenapa Yesung _seonsaengnim _menyeringai padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang membingungkan hari ini.

Soal Kris... ia paling penasaran dengan Kris. Ia merasa benar-benar melihat Kris. Mungkin Kris benar-benar ada, tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihatnya? Dan kalau misalnya Kris itu tidak ada, lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Apakah itu... hantu?

_Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ia hantu. Tuhan... kau tau aku takut dengan hal-hal mistis... kumohon jangan mencoba menakut-nakutiku..._ Batin Chanyeol sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa sosok Kris yang dilihatnya tadi adalah hantu.

"Aku bukan hantu kok..." suara seseorang mengangetkan Chanyeol yang sedang melamun. Chanyeol sontak menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihatnya... melihat sosok Kris yang tengah tersenyum tepat di depannya. Chanyeol bergidik, lalu mundur kebelakang, takut Kris yang sekarang sedang ia lihat benar-benar hantu. Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar tawa Kris. Tawanya terdengar begitu jernih dan err... 'normal', tidak seperti tawa hantu-hantu yang sering ia dengar di televisi.

"K-kau... Kris? Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kau tidak nyata..." Chanyeol tersendat ketika mengatakan hal itu. Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... ya, aku Kris, dan aku adalah makhluk nyata... nih, kalau tidak percaya..." kata Kris sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipinya. "Tuh... aku nyata, kan?" lanjut Kris. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika Kris menyentuh tangannya. Tangan Kris hangat.

"I-iya... kau nyata... kau tidak tembus pandang dan tanganmu juga hangat... tidak seperti hantu yang diceritakan _hyung_-ku. Kata _hyung_-ku, hantu itu tembus pandang dan kulitnya dingin, tapi kau tidak... berarti... kau manusia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Kris sampai harus mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terdengar kekanakan itu.

"Ya... tentu saja aku manusia..." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum kecil, tidak kuat menahan tawanya yang setiap saat siap menyembur keluar.

Ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya manusia, dalam hati ia berkata _Cih, manusia? Aku bukan manusia bodoh! Juga, hantu itu tidak semuanya tembus pandang dan berkulit dingin... Tidak kusangka 'mangsaku' begini idiot dan polosnya._

"Tapi... kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu tadi di kelas? Kenapa yang lain tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan tampang polosnya.

_Ah... aku sudah tau anak ini akan menanyakannya padaku... untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang terdengar 'masuk akal' untuknya, lagipula anak ini sangat polos, jadi pasti sangat mudah untuk membohonginya. _Batin Kris.

"Itu karena... kau adalah orang yang spesial, jadi hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, dan karena aku ini juga spesial, jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatku" jawab Kris. Ya, tentu saja jawabannya itu terdengar sangat idiot dan tidak masuk akal, tapi lain ceritanya jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ooh... jadi bagimu aku ini spesial, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Ya... tentu saja kau spesial, sangat spesial, karena kau bisa membuatku menjadi penguasa..._

Kris mengangguk. "Tentu saja kau spesial, _chagi..._"

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memanas dan terlihat segaris rona merah di pipinya. "_M-mwo?! Ch-chagi?!_" tanya Chanyeol sembari membelalakkan matanya. Kris tertawa.

"Hahaha... tentu saja aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol... hahaha... kau ini terlalu menganggap serius kata-kataku... hahaha..." Tentu Chanyeol kesal mendengarnya.

"Buuu..." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, menimbulkan kesan imut. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitauku namamu..." tanya Chanyeol, terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku tau segalanya tentang dirimu..." 

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol, kaget dengan pernyataan Kris barusan.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya..." jawab Kris, pura-pura berpikir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Tidak kuberi tau deh..." jawab Kris, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan langsung kabur, menghindari tendangan 'cinta' dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sontak mengejar Kris. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara dua tiang listrik itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua makhluk bersayap hitam sedang mengawasi mereka. Lantas, salah satu dari mereka menghubungi makhluk lain dengan pikirannya.

"_Ge, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?_" tanya salah satu dari kedua makhluk itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya.

"_Terus awasi mereka. Aku akan mengubungi Ketua nanti untuk menanyaka rencananya selanjutnya. Untuk saat ini, teruslah awasi mereka, jangan lengah, juga jangan mengawasi dalam jarak dekat, aku khawatir Shade itu punya kemampuan mendeteksi..._". Salah satu makhluk tadi yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan benak mengangguk, meskipun makhluk diseberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Baik..._". Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Shade yang lain yang tidak memiliki kemampuan telepati menyenggol siku Shade tadi, lalu bertanya "Apa katanya?".

"Awasi terus kedua 'mainan' itu dalam jarak aman" jawab Shade itu. Setelah itu, tanpa diberi aba-aba, kedua Shade itu berpencar mencari tempat yang nyaman dan termasuk dalam radius aman untuk mengawasi kedua 'mainan' mereka.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Di lain tempat, ada seorang anak kecil yang memakai gaun lolita berwarna _soft pink_, bandana berenda berwarna putih dengan renda yang berwana pink, kaus kaki selutut bergaris hitam dan pink serta sepatu putih dengan pita besar di tengahnya, yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Tidak lupa ia pun bersenandung khas anak kecil yang sedang gembira. Ah tidak, kali ini berbeda, anak itu bukan bersenandung dengan gembira. Tapi, ia bersenandung dengan suara yang terdengar... licik dan agak mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang _ahjussi _yang menghampiri gadis kecil yang terlihat manis itu. Anak kecil itu sebetulnya tau ada seseorang yang sedang mengahmpirinya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tau. _Ahjussi _itu kemudian menepuk bahu anak kecil itu. Sontak anak kecil itu menoleh ke sang _ahjussi_.

"Hei gadis kecil, kau sedang apa?" tanya _ahjussi _tersebut. Anak kecil itu memandang sang _ahjussi _dengan pandangan yang polos, berpura-pura polos lebih tepatnya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja..." jawab anak itu dengan suara yang sangat imut.

"Oh begitu, hmm... kau mau permen tidak?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu sambil tersenyum.

_Anak kecil ini sangat manis... pasti harganya sangat mahal jika aku menjualnya, dan aku yakin pasti banyak orang yang berminat membeli anak ini..._ Pikir _ahjussi _itu.

Sayangnya, _ahjussi _itu tidak tau bahwa anak kecil dihadapannya ini bukanlah anak biasa. Diam-diam, anak itu membaca pikiran _ahjussi _itu. Dalam hati, anak itu berkata : _Dasar ahjussi bodoh..._

"Permen? Waaah... tentu saja aku mau _ahjussi_!" kata anak kecil itu dengan nada dan raut wajah senang. _Ahjussi _itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada gadis kecil dihadapannya itu. Anak kecil itu menerima permen itu dengan ekspresi senang. Sekilas, anak itu menyeringai.

"_Ahjussi_! Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, _ahjussi _mau mengantarku kan?" kata anak itu dengan nada manja dan raut yang memelas, terlihat sangat imut. _Ahjussi _itu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di gang itu kecuali mereka berdua. Anak kecil itu kembali menyeringai.

"_Ahjussi_, apa _ahjussi_ tau kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya anak itu, tidak lagi menggunakan suara yang imut, melainkan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti orang dewasa, terdengar menegerikan. _Ahjussi _itu kaget dengan perubahan suara anak itu, dan perlahan ia menggeleng, pertanda ia tidak tau jawabannya. Anak itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang tidak begitu panjang, lantas menusuk perut _ahjussi _malah itu. Lolongan kesakitan pun terdengar dari gang itu, namun orang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena anak kecil itu telah memasang perisai sihir peredam suara. Darah _ahjussi _itu muncrat ke segala penjuru gang itu, sampai mengotori baju anak kecil itu.

"Yaah... gara-gara _ahjussi_, bajuku jadi kotor deh... _ahjussi _harus membayarnya lho..." kata anak kecil itu, kembali menggunakan suara imutnya. Lalu anak itu menyobek perut _ahjussi _itu, memburaikan semua isinya keluar. _Ahjussi _itu kembali berteriak kesakitan tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa. Anak kecil itu dengan sadis mencabut usus sang _ahjussi_, lalu memakannya, merasakan 'kelezatannya'. Setelah itu, ia juga mencabut segala hal yang ada dalam perut _ahjussi _itu sampai habis, lalu memakannya satu persatu. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia makan di perut _ahjussi _itu, ia pun menusuk-nusuk wajah _ahjussi _itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Bola matanya ia tarik keluar hingga lepas, mulutnya ia robek sehingga menampakkan seluruh gigi serta tulang tengkoraknya, seluruh rambutnya ia cabut satu persatu hingga tak bersisa.

Tak lupa, ia juga memotong-motong kaki _ahjussi _itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tak bernilai. Ia juga mencabuti seluruh kuku di jari tangan dan kaki _ahjussi _itu. Ia juga menyayat seluruh bagian lengan _ahjussi _itu, lalu ia menguliti tangan itu. Kulit yang telah lepas dari tangan itu ia buang ke belakangnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia 'mainkan', anak kecil itu pun merobek dada _ahjussi _itu, lalu mencabut jantungnya dan memakannya dengan lahap hingga habis tak bersisa. Darah yang melumuri tangannya pun ia jilat sampai bersih. Anak itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Terima kasih atas 'permennya' yang enak, _ahjussi _yang baik...". Lalu anak kecil itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan seonggok daging dan tulang tak berbentuk yang 'tadinya' berbentuk manusia. Anak kecil itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang, kembali menjadi anak kecil yang terlihat 'normal'.

"Lihatlah... tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku... jadi, sudah pastilah aku yang akan menjadi penguasa... lalala..." kata anak itu dengan suara yang imut sembari menyeringai.

Ia terus berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang, dan sesekali memasang wajah imut jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya, berharap bisa mendapatkan 'mainan' baru lagi.

**TBC / END?**

**ABC (Area Bacot Ceria) :**

**Yaa.. ini ff baru saya...**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari... dari apa ya? Gak tau saya juga._.a /authorbego**

**Pokonya karena khayalan psikopat saya mulai nongol ke permukaan(?) jadinya saya bikin ff beginian deh...**

**Gomen kalo jelek dan pendek, saya usahain chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang deh '-'**

**Plus, di chapter-chapter berikutnya, bloody scene-nya bakal makin banyak :v**

**Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong, ff ini dilanjut gak?**

**Kalo banyak yang review, saya lanjut deh...**

**Kalo dikit? Yaa... begitu deh.. :v /mulaievil**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca.**

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, kembali lagi bersama saya'-' /?**

**Akhirnya ff ini update juga...**

**Mian updatenya lama, karena bikin ff yang kayak begini itu saya akui lumayan susah-_-**

**Sip, langsung aja disclaimer biar gak lama**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fanfic ini murni punya saya, tapi para tokoh punya keluarga masing-masing dan Tuhan YME, saya cuma pinjem nama mereka doang.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, abal, alur memusingkan(?)**

**No plagiat, No bash, No flame**

**Gak suka gak usah baca**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.-.-.-.**

**All in Normal POV**

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di kelas XII-A, tiba-tiba merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa, dia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, dan hal itu berhubungan dengan adik bodohnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Chanyeol. Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas pun langsung ia abaikan, meskipun sesungguhnya ia sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang 'seru' itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah 'Di mana Chanyeol? Apa saja yang ia lakukan? Kemana saja ia pergi?' dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Chanyeol setelah pelajaran Eunhyuk seonsaengnim selesai. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol ada di sana dan ia baik-baik saja.

—15 menit kemudian—

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah usai pun berbunyi. Eunhyuk seonsaengnim menyelesaikan pelajarannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu mengucapkan salam dan pergi ke luar kelas. Terdengar banyak sahutan kecewa ketika Eunhyuk seonsaengnim keluar kelas. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu usainya pelajaran Eunhyuk seonsaengnim dengan tidak sabar. Segera, ia pergi keluar kelas dan pergi menuju kelas Chanyeol. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bengong melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Sementara Baekhyun, dilain tempat, ia telah sampai di kelas Chanyeol. Ia mengintip ke dalam kelas Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak menemukan adiknya itu di sana. Ia pun bertanya pada salah seorang teman kelas Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa kau tau dimana Park Chanyeol berada?" tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang dalam bahaya, tapi ia tidak tau bahaya macam apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya itu. Orang yang ditanya oleh Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, tadi Chanyeol diusir dari kelas oleh Yesung seonsaengnim" jawabnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. 'Diusir? Kenapa?' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa diusir dari kelas?"

"Hmm... tadi kalau tidak salah... Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menyebut nama seseorang... hmm... siapa ya... ah iya! Kris! Tadi Chanyeol menyebut nama 'Kris' di kelas. Tentu saja kami semua bingung karena tidak ada orang yang bernama 'Kris' di kelas. Tapi, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia melihat orang yang bernama 'Kris' itu, lalu Yesung seonsaengnim mengira bahwa Chanyeol hanya berfantasi dan ia mengira Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya sedari tadi, jadi ia diusir dari kelas... yah, begitulah..." jelasnya. Baekhyun kembali tersentak kaget.

_'Kris? Kalau tidak salah... dia kan... sudah kuduga firasatku benar... Chanyeol dalam bahaya...' _pikir Baekhyun. Ia buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu dan segera pergi mencari Chanyeol. Berharap Chanyeol masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol hampir ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi ia tidak menemukannya di manapun. Ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa hanyalah ruang musik di ujung lorong lantai 3. Ia segera pergi ke ruang musik. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang musik, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam begitu saja. Ia berdiri diam di depan pintu ruang musik, mendengarkan suara-suara yang mungkin saja terdengar dari dalam.

"Eh?! Kau suka puzzle?! Aku juga!" teriak seseorang di dalam, dan bisa dipastikan kalau itu suara Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Wah, puzzle macam apa yang kau sukai?" jawab seseorang yang lain yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Ia masih diam. Tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku sih lebih suka puzzle yang berhubungan dengan angka, kalau kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku suka semua puzzle!"

"Hee... apa kau bisa menyelesaikan semua jenis puzzle dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja aku bi—

BRAK

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruang musik itu dengan kasar karena ia yakin tidak akan ada hal penting yang akan diucapkan oleh lawan bicara Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika pintu ruang musik terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Lho? Baekhyun hyung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. Baekhyun hanya mendecih. 'Seharusnya aku yang bertaya begitu bodoh' pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku mencarimu"

"Eh? Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Lagipula tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah! Tadi aku berbicara dengan Kris, ya kan Kr..." ucapan Chanyeol terenti ketika ia tidak menemukan Kris dimanapun. Bergidik. Kali ini ia bergidik ngeri, jelas-jelas tadi ia berbicara dengan Kris, dan sekarang Kris tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Apa benar dirinya hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan makhluk khayalan yang ia khayal sendiri bukan?

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya pergi dari ruang musik itu. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia terlalu bingung untuk memberontak. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli ketika Baekhyun bukan menyeretnya kembali ke kelasnya, tapi malah menyeretnya keluar gedung sekolah. Baekhyun membawanya ke sebuah mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Chanyeol hanya menurut. Setelahnya, Baekhyun juga masuk ke mobil, duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil itu. Mereka pergi entah kemana.

.-.-.-.

Dilain tempat, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di ruang musik, padahal tadinya tidak ada siapapun di sana. Orang itu hanya mengumpat kesal karena Baekhyun telah **sangat **menginterupsi kegiatannya. Padahal tadi ia sedang melakukan hal yang biasa disebut oleh para manusia sebagai 'pendekatan'. Tapi 'pendekatan' yang ia lakukan jauh berbeda dari arti kata 'pendekatan' itu sendiri. Dan ia benar-benar mengutuki Byun Baekhyun yang menganggu 'pendekatannya'.

Ia pun pergi dari ruang musik itu, mengetahui tidak ada hal berguna yang bisa ia lakukan disana. Ia berpikir, mungkin seharusnya ia tadi membuntuti Baekhyun. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh mengetahui ia tidak tau harus menjelaskan hal apa pada Baekhyun jika ia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata bahwa dia adalah roh gentayangan yang ingin membunuh Baekhyun? Sudah pasti dia akan dikira orang gila oleh Baekhyun.

_'Byun Baekhyun memang sangat menyusahkan! Cih' _katanya dalam hati sembari membuka jendela yang berukuran cukup besar yang ada terletak tepat di samping ruang musik itu. Ia berniat untuk pergi melalui jendela itu, oleh karenanya ia pun memunculkan sayapnya yang berwarna merah darah. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan sayapnya itu ketika menyadari bahwa ada seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—yang tengah memperhatikannya. Namun, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di lorong itu. Ia sendirian.

Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Dan ia berharap begitu, karena bisa gawat jika ada manusia yang mengetahui eksistensi para _Shade_. Kemungkinan besar, para manusia akan memburu habis-habisan kaum _Shade_ untuk penelitian, atau mungkin mereka akan memusnahkan mereka, karena pasti para manusia itu menganggap _Shade_ berbahaya. Tapi, hei! Tidak semua _Shade _itu berbahaya. Ada juga _Shade _baik yang bahkan bisa menolong manusia. _Shade _seperti itu biasa disebut 'healer'. Yah, memang _Shade _yang seperti itu sangat sedikit jumlahnya, dan rata-rata para 'healer' lebih memilih untuk menolong kaumnya sendiri ketimbang menolong manusia. Kenapa? Ia sendiri yang merupakan bagian dari kaum _Shade _pun tidak tau jawabannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa dirinya terlahir sebagai _Shade _dan bukan sebagai manusia? _Shade _itu bisa dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang kotor. Ya, kotor. Setiap _Shade _pasti mengalami fase 'lapar' setiap seminggu, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk 'makan' makanan yang sangat menjijikkan. Dan untuk mendapatkan makanan itu, mereka juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Ia juga berpikir, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mahkluk-makhluk terkutuk sepertinya? Apa gunanya eksistensinya di dunia ini jika eksistensinya itu hanya memberikan efek negatif bagi makhluk lain? Ia sama sekali belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Tapi ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang..." gumamnya. Sekali lagi ia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru lorong itu untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Aman, ia hanya sendiri. Ia kembali memunculkan sayapnya, lalu melompat keluar melalui jendela itu. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi.

Namun ia tidak tau, semenjak tadi ada seekor cicak yang memperhatikannya. Bukan, itu bukan cicak biasa. Perlahan-lahan, cicak itu berubah bentuk menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Gadis kecil itu memakai gaun putih bermodel lolita yang penuh bercak darah kering disana-sini.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis, lalu berkata "Tidak kusangka jiwamu selemah ini, Kris oppa...".

Lalu, gadis itu pun menghilang begitu saja dengan sebuah seringaian kecil yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

.-.-.-.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau, ada dua orang yang sedang duduk di rerumputan sembari merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Dua orang itu terlihat tidak saling berkomunikasi. Tapi sesungguhnya, salah satu diantaranya sedang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain yang berada jauh dari mereka. Hanya saja, teknik komunikasi yang dilakukan oleh orang itu bukanlah teknik komunikasi yang biasa. Orang itu berkomunikasi melalui pikirannya, atau istilahnya telepati. Orang yang satu lagi hanya duduk memperhatikan temannya, karena ia tidak dapat melakukan telepati. Itu bukan kemampuannya.

Orang yang sedang bertelepati itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya sesekali. Entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan orang lain disana. Tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menoleh pada temannya yang setia menunggu disampingnya.

"Jadi?" tanya temannya itu.

"Kita disuruh menunggu sambil sesekali mengawasi..." jawab orang yang tadi bertelepati.

"Hanya itu? Cih... membuang waktu saja"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kyung!" orang yang dipanggil 'Kyung' itu hanya menatap sinis lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Lay" sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Lay' cemberut mendengarnya.

"Yaa... aku tau aku ini ceroboh, menyebalkan dan bla... bla... bla... tapi setidaknya kemampuan telepatiku membantumu kan?" kata Lay, masih bertahan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Iya... iya... terserah kau sajalah... sekarang aku mau tidur!" kata Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya. Lay hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah partnernya itu. Sementara itu, dilain tempat, Tao sedang memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali ketika mengetahui kelakuan kedua rekan satu timnya yang memang tidak pernah akur itu. Disaat ia sedang melakukan 'ritual' anehnya itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dalam benaknya. Ia buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu ketika menyadari bahwa suara yang bergema di dalam benaknya itu adalah suara Kai, sang Ketua.

Tao terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya sesekali, namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai senang dan mengangguk, meski tentu Kai tidak dapat melihat anggukannya itu. Setelah itu, suara Kai perlahan-lahan menghilang dari benaknya. Ia tetap mempertahankan seringaian misteriusnya.

"Kau memang hebat, Ketua" gumamnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang tertunda, yaitu memonitor keempat rekan satu timnya yang berada di dua tempat berbeda.

.-.-.-.

Dilain tempat, seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang membuntuti seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berjalan pelan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu menyeringai, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah perisai sihir tipis yang menutupi gadis itu sendiri, namja yang sedang ia buntuti, dan juga daerah di sekitar mereka berdua. Namja yang menyadari adanya perisai sihir yang mengurungnya, sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis kecil itu sinis. Gadis kecil itu menyeringai. Ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan muncullah sebuah kotak raksasa berwarna hitam. Gadis itu mengisyaratkan pada namja itu agar ia naik ke atas kotak raksasa itu. Namja itu tidak langsung menuruti perintah gadis kecil itu. Sang gadis kecil kembali menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba jatuhlah sebuah balok yang terbuat dari batu berukuran besar yang nyaris saja menimpa namja itu jika saja ia tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

Gadis kecil itu menatap sinis pada namja yang nyaris saja ia bunuh tersebut dan sekali lagi mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk naik ke atas kotak hitam raksasa. Kali ini, namja itu menuruti perintah sang gadis kecil, karena jika ia tidak menuruti perintah gadis kecil itu, kemungkinan besar nyawanya akan kembali terancam. Setelah namja itu naik ke atas kotak hitam raksasa, gadis kecil itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi, lalu muncullah ratusan angka yang terbagi dalam kotak-kotak kecil yang berjumlah sama dengan jumlah angka-angka itu. Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan muncullah jarum-jarum besar yang begitu runcing yang mengelilingi kotak hitam raksasa itu. Namja itu terlihat kaget. Lalu ia menatap sang gadis kecil dengan sinis.

"Ini... puzzle?" tanya namja itu. Sang gadis kecil menyeringai.

"Aku dengar kau suka puzzle, dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau bisa menyelesaikan semua jenis puzzle. Jadi, aku disini ingin mengetes kebenaran kata-katamu itu. Nah, inilah puzzle yang kupilih untuk menantangmu, Fools Puzzle. Peraturannya mudah. Kau hanya harus mencari angka yang indah. Waktumu hanya 10 menit. Dan jika kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya sebelum waktumu habis, maka jarum-jarum besar di sekelilingmu akan mengeluarkan listrik dan... DANG! Kau mati. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu hmm... Kris oppa?" kata anak itu dengan suara yang imut dan senyuman yang manis. Namja yang bernama Kris itu menyeringai.

"Cih... kau pikir aku ini siapa, huh? Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan puzzle-mu dalam waktu 1 menit!" kata Kris penuh percaya diri. Gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum.

"Hee... semangatmu hebat juga, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membuktikan kata-katamu itu. Jadi bagaimana hmm? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" kata gadi kecil itu sambil memencet sebuah tombol berwarna merah, lalu muncullah sebuah kursi yang terlihat nyaman dan sebuah papan besar di sampingnya yang menunjukkan waktu maksimal yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan puzzle itu. Gadis kecil itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia, mengamati Kris.

"Baiklah... Puzzle Time... Start!" Dengan demikian, waktu pun mulai berjalan dan Kris pun mulai memikirkan jawaban dari puzzle yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil itu. Ia berkeliling mengitari area yang tersedia, sembari sesekali mengumpat saat melihat angka-angka yang terdapat di area yang diitarinya sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk mengenai jawaban dari puzzle itu. Gadis kecil itu terus menyeringai melihat Kris yang kesulitan memecahkan puzzle-nya.

"Huh, sepertinya kau belum mengerti maksud dari puzzle yang kuberikan ya..." gumam gadis kecil itu.

Kris kembali mengitari seluruh area yang berisi angka-angka itu. Dan ia pun kembali mengumpat ketika mengetahui tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Sang gadis kecil mulai menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Berkali-kali Kris mengucapkan kata 'sial' dan berkali-kali pula sang gadis kecil mengucapkan kalimat 'apakah kau sudah menyerah?' dan terus seperti itu. Kris melihat waktu yang tersisa yang tertera di sebuah papan besar yang terletak di samping tempat duduk sang gadis kecil.

_'Waktuku tinggal 4 menit lagi... sial!' _batinnya. _'Tidak adakah petunjuk yang dapat menolongku?' _pikir Kris. Lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu sudut area puzzle. Ia tercekat. _'Tunggu! Ini kan... huh, jadi begitu ya... pantas saja...' _batinnya lagi sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei! Aku sudah tau jawabannya!" teriak Kris pada sang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Apa jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan riang.

"Jawabannya adalah..." kata Kris. Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, tapi ia tidak tau hal apa itu. Sang gadis kecil kembali menyeringai.

_'Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan puzzle ini, Kris oppa' _batin gadis kecil itu.

Kris kembali memikirkan hal apa yang ia lupakan. Ia terus memperhatikan waktu yang tersisa. _'Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir...' _batinnya. Ia kembali mengamati puzzle raksasa itu dengan cepat, namun teliti. _'Itu dia! Angka yang indah adalah...'_

"Aku sudah tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Kris senang. Gadis itu tercekat. _'Bagaimana bisa?!' _batinnya.

"Jawabannya... adalah...

.-.-.-.

Baekhyun terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak tertarik untuk membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol begitu sibuk memikirkan Kris, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol. Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara, meskipun hanyalah sebuah sapaan kecil

"Hei, Chanyeol..." Yang dipanggil hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas, sama sekali tak bersuara. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu?" Dan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal itulah yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Ia memandang hyungnya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak serius kan, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kalau aku serius, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun, masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menatap hyung-nya tidak percaya.

"H-hyung... kau..." kata Chanyeol tergagap. Sontak Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol..." Chanyeol merasa sebal mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Lelucon hyung-nya itu keterlaluan! Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal ke arah hyungnya. Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Itu. Tidak. Lucu. Hyung" katanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng-nya yang lucu itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" kata Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan tangan hyung-nya dari kepalanya, lalu ia merapikan rambutnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau jadi merasa lebih baik kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung..."

"Cheonma..."

Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Chanyeol sibuk memprhatikan jalanan dan Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan Kris. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bukan karena mereka tidak ingin berbicara atau tidak tau topik yang akan dibicarakan, mereka hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua orang yang berdiri di depan tidak begitu jauh dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh Baekhyun. Sontak ia mengerem mobil yang sedang ia kendarai dengan begitu mendadak. Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika mobil itu mengerem secara tiba-tiba. Nyaris saja ia terjungkal dari kursi jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada jok kursi yang ia duduki. Ia memang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, karena ia memang tidak suka memakai sabuk pengaman. Sementara di lain sisi, Baekhyun sedang mengerem mati-matian mobil yang ia kendarai agar tidak menabrak kedua orang aneh itu.

Dan mobil itu berhenti tepat satu senti sebelum menabrak kedua orang itu. Baekhyun lantas mematikan mesin mobilnya, membuka kunci pintunya dan keluar. Ia memarahi dan memaki kedua orang bodoh yang berdiri di tengah jalan yang nyaris saja ia tabrak itu. Kedua orang itu tersenyum, lalu mereka menjentikkan jari masing-masing. Sedetik kemudian, mereka telah berubah wujud. Baekhyun tersentak ketika melihat sosok asli kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu menyeringai. Salah satunya mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar mereka boleh menumpangi mobil yang ia kendarai. Baekhyun terlihat ragu sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sementara kedua orang asing itu duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Chanyeol menatap hyung-nya bingung. Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobilnya itu menuju rumahnya—ralat, rumahnya dan Chanyeol.

Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan—atau lebih tepatnya menduga—hal apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh kedua orang yang ia kenal itu. Ada berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya, dan semua kemungkinan itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang mengingat-ingat suatu hal. Dia merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat kedua orang asing itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana. Sesekali, ia melirik kedua orang asing yang duduk di belakangnya itu melalui kaca spion. Tapi, berapa kali pun ia memperhatikan kedua orang itu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia bertemu mereka.

Kedua orang itu sesungguhnya sadar bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, hanya saja mereka pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Kedua orang asing itu saling memandang satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan apa yang mereka pikirkan melalui benak mereka masing-masing. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka kunci mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Lalu ia turun dari mobil tersebut, disusul Chanyeol dan kedua orang asing itu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu rumah. Ia masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang, dan kedua orang itu mengikuti di belakang Chanyeol.

Setelah mereka semua berada di dalam, Baekhyun menutup pintu, namun ia tidak menguncinya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' yang tak diinginkan. Setelah itu, ia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia juga mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol menurut. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan was-was.

"Hei... jangan memandang kami seperti itu... kami bukan orang jahat" kata salah seorang diantara kedua orang itu yang berpostur cukup tinggi dan berkulit gelap. Baekhyun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan sinis yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'oh ya?'. Orang itu menghela nafas, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bosan.

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncullah sebuah tembok sihir yang mengelilingi dirinya serta Baekhyun. Sedangkan orang yang satu lagi juga menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncullah dua buah borgol yang tersambung dengan dua buah rantai panjang yang digantung di plafon ruang tamu. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol berjalan mundur. Terus seperti itu. Setiap orang itu mendekat, Chanyeol berjalan mundur, sampai ia sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi karena ada tembok yang menghalanginya. Orang itu menyeringai. Ia pun memasangkan borgol itu pada kedua pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan borgol itu tertarik ke atas, sehingga otomatis kedua tangan Chanyeol pun tertarik ke atas.

Baekhyun memelototi orang yang berkulit gelap yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?!" teriak Baekhyun. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanya menyeringai licik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu, Baekhyun... dan sepertinya Sehun tertarik pada dongsaeng-mu yang lucu itu... ya kan?" tanya orang itu pada orang yang satu lagi yang sedang berdiri di depan Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu mengangguk.

"Ya... dia terlihat 'lezat'... aku tidak sabar 'mencicipinya'... Kai hyung... cepat kau kalahkan Byun Baekhyun agar aku bisa 'menikmati' anak ini..." kata Sehun sembari terus mengamati Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"A... apa yang mau k-kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat kecil, namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun. Sehun menyeringai. Ia menyentuh dagu Chanyeol, ibu jarinya menekan bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Hmm... menurutmu?" tanya Sehun, tetap dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeram. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncullah dua buah pedang yang tidak begitu panjang, namun ujung pedang itu sangatlah tajam. Pedang yang satu berwarna hitam pekat, sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna biru laut. Kai melemparkan pedang yang berwarna biru laut pada Baekhyun, sedangkan yang berwarna hitam pekat ia pegang di tangan kanan. Baekhyun menangkap pedang tersebut dengan sigap. Ia tercekat ketika mengetahui pedang apa yang ia pegang.

"I-ini kan..." kata Baekhyun sambil memandangi pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya. Kai mengangguk.

"Ya... itu adalah Fordaemdur..." kata Kai. Baekhyun kembali tercekat.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Pedang yang ia pegang adalah Fordaemdur, pedang legendaris yang dalam mitos memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya dengan mitos-mitos semacam itu. Namun, pedang yang sedang berada di genggamannya itu termasuk salah satu pedang termahal di dunia. Karenanya, sejak dulu ia ingin sekali memiliki pedang itu.

"Yaah... kau tidak perlu tau soal itu kan? Oh hei! Kita sedang membuang-buang waktu! Lihat, Sehun pun kelihatan kebosanan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai 'permainan'-nya sekarang?" tanya Kai yang melihat ekspresi bosan Sehun. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kai dengan tatapan sinis andalannya.

"Heh... baiklah... apa peraturan permainanmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tenang, seolah-olah ia tidak takut sama sekali. Kai terkesan melihat ketegaran Baekhyun. _'Yah, pertahankan ketegaranmu itu selama yang kau bisa, Byun Baekhyun' _batin Kai.

"Peraturannya mudah saja. Kau dan aku saling menyerang dengan pedang yang kita pegang masing-masing. Konsekuensinya, setiap pedangku mengenaimu, maka satu 'sentuhan' dari Sehun akan didapatkan dongsaengmu yang lucu itu. Dan setiap pedangmu mengenaiku, maka Sehun akan membersihkan bekas-bekas 'sentuhan' yang ada pada tubuh Chanyeol. Bagaimana hmm?" jelas Kai dengan seringaian yang nyaris tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Baekhyun menggeram marah.

"Jangan ikutsertakan Chanyeol dalam hal ini! Dia tidak bersalah!" teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Hee... kalau kau menolak tantanganku, maka kami akan membawa pergi Chanyeol" sahut Kai dengan santai. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. _'Tenang Baekhyun... ini demi Chanyeol...' _batin Baekhyun, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. _'Aku harus menang... harus' _batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah Kai..." dengan begitu, pertarungan antara Baekhyun dan Kai pun dimulai. Pada awalnya Baekhyun dapat menyerang Kai dengan baik tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Kai pun agak kewalahan menangani Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan kesal karena hyung-nya itu belum berhasil melukai Baekhyun sedikitpun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Baekhyun dan Kai dengan penuh harap-harap cemas. Ia berharap hyung-nya itu tidak terluka sedikitpun dalam pertarungan itu, bukan hanya karena ia takut dengan 'sentuhan' yang dimaksud oleh Kai, tapi ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Kai pun lama-kelamaan hafal tipe serangan yang diberikan Baekhyun, yaitu serangan yang tidak begitu cepat namun sangat bertenaga, sehingga setiap kali ia terluka karena serangan Baekhyun, luka yang berbekas bukan luka kecil, melainkan luka yang besar dan dalam. Ia pun mulai berusaha mengimbangi serangan Baekhyun dengan mempercepat ayunan pedangnya. Tak butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kai untuk membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dengan serangannya yang begitu cepat, namun akurat.

Tapi, Baekhyun masih tetap bertahan. Ia masih belum terluka sedikitpun. Kai pun semakin mempercepat ayunan pedangnya. Baekhyun semakin kewalahan, karena Kai memanglah seorang pemain pedang yang kecepatannya tidak tertandingi, ia tau itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan satu sayatan kecil di lengannya. Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu menyeringai. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Sehun menyentuh dagu Chanyeol, lalu ia mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas, bahkan ia melumatnya. Chanyeol, mau tidak mau mendesah kecil, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam suara yang terdengar menjijikan di telinganya sendiri itu. Chanyeol juga berusaha melawan Sehun, tapi apa daya, tangannya telah terborgol dan tertarik ke atas, sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kalau pun ia menggerakkan kakinya, itu semua sia-sia karena tenaga dan ruang gerak Sehun lebih luas. Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang terlihat besar, namun dibalik itu semua, ia sangatlah rapuh, sehingga Baekhyun harus selalu melindunginya.

Baekhyun menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, juga marah. Marah pada Kai dan Sehun, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia mencengkram pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan kencang. Ia mendesis marah. Ia pun kembali menyerang Kai dengan lebih cepat dan serangannya lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia berhasil membuat Kai terluka parah, Kai juga berhasil melukainya, namun luka yang ia dapat hanyalah berupa sayatan-sayatan kecil.

Keadaan terus seperti itu, Baekhyun terluka, maka Sehun kembali 'menyentuh' Chanyeol. Terlihat hasil karya Sehun yang berupa noda merah keunguan di beberapa bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya, karena kemeja sekolahnya telah dirobek Sehun. Dan ketika Kai terluka, maka noda-noda merah keunguan yang ada pada tubuh Chanyeol akan hilang seketika dengan sihir Sehun. Begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol merasa muak, dan merasa dirinya telah begitu kotor meskipun Sehun tidak menyentuhnya sampai ke bagian yang paling intim.

Chanyeol pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia takut, bingung dan juga cemas melihat keadaan hyungnya yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan banyak luka sayatan dan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia butuh pertolongan, tapi ia tidak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa. Tidak mungkin ia minta tolong pada Baekhyun yang keadaannya sudah mengenaskan itu. Hanya satu orang yang terpikir dalam otaknya, orang yang mungkin saja dapat menolongnya.

_'Kris... kumohon... tolong aku...'_

.-.-.-.

Seorang namja misterius yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya sedang berjalan santai di sebuah jembatan sembari mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu di sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan yang sedang ia lalui. Ada sebuah benda, atau makhluk yang berukuran sangat besar yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di permukaan sungai. Namja itu terus memperhatikan makhluk itu dengan penasaran. Sedetik kemudian, makhluk itu telah menghilang.

Namja misterius itu kaget dan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia mengedip-edipkan matanya beberapa kali, namun makhluk besar itu memang telah menghilang. Ia kemudian berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan jembatan itu. Ia merasa sedikit takut dengan hal yang ia alami tadi. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia telah sampai di sebuah hutan yang sangat rindang. Ia melihat sekeliling hutan itu. Aneh, tidak ada satu hewan pun disana. Hanya ada pepohonan besar dan rindang serta rerumputan yang tak terawat.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar suara lain selain suara daun yang tertiup angin. Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada suara apapun yang menandakan ada kehidupan di hutan itu. Ia berjalan pelan, waspada. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku hoodienya. Tidak ada sinyal sedikitpun, sehingga ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan melalui ponselnya itu. Ia mencoba mengecek lokasinya melalui GPS, namun hasilnya nihil, bahkan GPS pun tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju tempat dimana tadi ia berada. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tapi ia tidak menemukan satupun jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba ada suara gedebuk yang terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yeoja itu mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Ssssssssssselamat datang di wilayahku..." kata yeoja itu dengan suara yang terdengar seperti seekor ular. Namja itu bergidik ngeri ketika secara tiba-tiba mata kiri yeoja iti berubah menjadi mata seekor ular. Yeoja itu tetap tersenyum.

"Karena kau ssssssssssudah datang ke wilayahku, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi ssssssssssebuah ssssssssambutan?" tanya yeoja itu sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya sebanyak tiga kali. Tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar. Namja itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Muncullah sesosok raksasa bermata satu yang biasa disebut _cyclops_. Namja itu menatap sang _cyclops _dengan tatapan waspada. Yeoja aneh tadi tertawa, lalu ia melompat ke atas bahu sang _cyclops_.

"Nah... sssssssaatnya memulai permainan..." kata yeoja itu sembari menyeringai. Namja itu mengerti maksud sang yeoja. Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Ia tidak peduli jika akhirnya ia tidak bisa keluar lagi dari hutan itu karena ia telah masuk terlalu dalam. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah ia harus selamat dari makhluk besar mengerikan itu.

Ia terus berlari, dan _cyclops _itu terus mengejarnya. Ia harus bersembunyi sebentar, karena tadi kaki kirinya sempat tergores akar pepohonan yang tajam, sehingga kaki kirinya terluka dan itu menghambatnya untuk berlari. Ia menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil yang berpintu yang terlihat nyaman. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, _cyclops _itu berada cukup jauh darinya, sehingga jika ia masuk ke gubuk itu sekarang, kemungkinan besar _cyclops _itu tidak akan melihatnya.

Secepat kilat ia masuk ke gubuk kecil itu dan menutup pintunya, lalu menguncinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling gubuk kecil itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mencari apakah ada kain yang dapat ia pakai untuk membalut lukanya. Ia menemukan sebuah sobekan kain berwarna putih yang cukup panjang. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membalut lukanya dengan kain itu.

Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dari saku hoodienya. Masih sama, ia tidak mendapatkan sinyal. Ia berusaha menghubungi SOS, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berkeliling di dalam gubuk itu. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik atau mungkin sesuatu yang dapat ia manfaatkan jika ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Sedetik kemudian, tanah pun mulai kembali bergetar. Sang _cyclops _telah berada tepat di depan gubuk itu.

Namja itu duduk, bersembunyi di bawah meja yang tertutupi oleh taplak meja yang besar dan panjang. Seperti dugaannya, _cyclops _itu membuka pintu gubuk dan mengintip ke dalam, tapi _cyclops _itu tidak dapat menemukan dirinya karena ia telah bersembunyi di tempat yang tepat. _Cyclops _itu menutup pintu gubuk dan berjalan pergi. Setelah merasa sang _cyclops _telah pergi cukup jauh, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengehmbuskan nafas lega.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang menatapnya. Orang itu memegang sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti pisau. Sudah terlambat bagi namja itu untuk melarikan diri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati orang itu sedang bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Ia ingin berlari, tapi tangannya sudah dicengkram dengan kuat oleh orang itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH

BRUK

**.-.-.-.**

**TBC / END?**

**Huft... akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga**

**Sekali lagi gomen updatenya lama...**

**Sebenernya saya cuma perlu waktu 3 hari buat bikin chap 2 ini, tapi butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk memperbaiki kalimat-kalimat dalam ff ini._.**

**Ya udah, segitu aja, ohiya, ini balesan review kalian^^**

**.-.-.-.**

** : Ini udah lanjut^^ Gomawo udah review**

**Chachaofmariditha : Yup, ini ff KrisYeol, tapi bagian romance-nya gak terlalu banyak^^" eh? Seru? Wah, saya jadi semangat bikin lanjutannya.. hehe iya, gpp kok^^ ini udah lanjut, Gomawo udah review**

**.-.-.-.**

**FF ini bakal dilanjut kalo udah ada review baru**

**Review-mu kebahagiaanku :D**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
